1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing device having an operating section for manually adjusting a photographing lens, and a control method for a photographing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing device having a range ring provided on a photographing lens, and with which focus adjustment is carried out manually by manually rotating this ring member, is generally known. With this type of photographing device, movement of a focus lens is carried out in accordance with rotation velocity of the range ring. However, since a minimum movement amount of the focus lens differs at the wide-angle side and the telephoto side depending on zoom lens position, manual focus adjustment is generally difficult at the wide-angle side.
In order to solve this problem, in Japanese patent laid open number 2013-50501 (hereafter referred to as patent literature 1), operability at the wide-angle side is improved by making focus lens movement sensitivity at the wide-angle side low, by making a rotation amount of the range ring at the wide-angle side, for minimum lens movement amount of the focus lens, larger than the telephoto side.